helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimizu Saki
Saki Shimizu (清水 佐紀, Shimizu Saki), born November 22, 1991 in Tokyo, Japan is a J-pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully passed the audition for Hello! Project Kids, an all-female teen pop group within Hello! Project. Since then, she has continued to sing in that group and has become a part of two smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids member, Berryz Koubou and ZYX. Info 2002 In 2002, Shimizu successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition. Currently, she is the captain of Berryz Koubou. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as one of the main characters in "Koinu Dan no Monogatari". Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. 2003 In 2003, Shimizu was chosen to join the group ZYX, which consisted of five Hello! Project Kids and Yaguchi Mari, who acted as a mentor. They released two singles: Iku ZYX! Fly High and Shiroi Tokyo. They remained active until 2004, when Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko were selected to become members of Berryz Koubou. 2004 In 2004, all of Hello! Project participated in a large shuffle group that produced one single, "All For One & One For All!" This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. 2006 On December 31, 2006, Shimizu took the stage at the 57th edition of Kōhaku Uta Gassen as a backup dancer in Morning Musume's performance of Aruiteru, along with the remaining members of Berryz Koubou, Country Musume and °C-ute. 2008 In 2008 Shimizu became a member of Hello! Project's new unit High King. This shuffle unit came out with the single, "C\C (Cinderella Complex) (Ｃ＼Ｃ (シンデレラ＼コンプレックス), to promote Morning Musume's Cinderella Musical. 2009 In 2009, Tsunku, the producer of Hello! Project, went to South Korea to announce that he intended to hold auditions. A few from Hello! Project accompanied him there, including Shimizu, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Linlin, and Yajima Maimi. 2012 On January 2nd, 2012 it was announced that the current leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project, Niigaki Risa will graduate, passing her role as leader of Hello! Project to Shimizu. Profile *'Name': Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) *'Birthdate': 1991-11-22 *'Nickname': Saki-chan, Shimi-chan, Sakitan, Saki, Captain *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 151cm (4'10") *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' MARY QUANT, GARCIA MARQUEZ, Samantha Vega *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 8 Years *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids **ZYX (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **High-King (2008-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Collecting stickers *'Special skill': Crossing my eyes, sending quick e-mails, dancing *'Strong point': Laughing frequently *'Weak point': Bad at waking up *'Habit': I start dancing when I see a mirror *'Favorite color': Pink, light blue *'Favorite flower': Sunflower *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Monsters, running, bugs, vegetables *'Scared of': Monsters, bugs *'Favorite Brand/Designer': MARY QUANT, GARCIA MARQUEZ, Samantha Vega *'Favorite movie': "One Piece" *'Favorite book': "Atanshinchi" (manga) *'Favorite word': "Doryoku" (effort) *'Favorite season': Winter. I'm sensitive to heat, so I like winter better. *'Favorite food': Ice-cream, yakiniku, mom's miso soup (pork miso) *'Least favorite food': Vegetables, eel *'Favorite song': "Ganbacchae!" (Morning Musume) and "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (SMAP) *'Charm point': Eyelashes Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. What are your goals?: ::To be number one on the charts. :2. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::I'll be a happy and healthy 68-years-old. Single Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy * Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan * Aa Yo ga Akeru * Be Genki 「Naseba Naru!」 * TBA Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BerriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku High-King * C\C (Cinderella\Complex) H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ZYX * Iku ZYX! Fly High * Shiroi Tokyo Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.18) *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) by Goto Maki *Yume Naraba (夢ならば) by Abe Natsumi *Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail (ドッキドキ！LOVE メール) by Matsuura Aya 2nd Event (2008.09.16) *Aitai Kedo… (会いたいけど...) by Berryz Koubou *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan (いいことある記念の瞬間) by Morning Musume *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou 3rd Event (2009.04.30) *Kioku no Meiro (記憶の迷路) by High-King *Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me (秘密のウ・タ・ヒ・メ) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.26) *Kimi ga Iru dake de (ダイアモン) by Pucchimoni V *Umbrella by Tanpopo＃ *Chocolate Damashii (チョコレート魂) by Matsuura Aya *100kai no KISS (100回のKISS) by Matsuura Aya *Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (愛のスキスキ指数　上昇中) by Berrz koubou 5th Event (2010.06.02) *Ima Sugu Kiss Me (今すぐKiss Me) by Lindberg *Bravo☆Bravo by Buono! *DIAMONDS by High-King *Manatsu no Kajitsu (真夏の果実) by Southern All Stars *Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (友達は友達なんだ!) by Berryz Koubou Photobooks *2011.01.12 Shimizu Saki DVDs 2011.01.12 SAKI Acts Movies * 2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") * Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibōken~ (2004) Radio * Berryz Kobo Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (March 30, 2005 – present) Internet * 8th Hello Pro Video Chat (Hello! Project on Flets) (May 2, 2005) Trivia *Has an older brother. *Her favorite artist is SMAP. *Collects hand-written letters from members and classmates, and prefers getting hand-written letters as opposed to e-mail. *Also collected 500 yen coins to buy a present to her mother. *Has played the piano since Kindergarten. *Loves pigs, and collects pig-related merchandise. *She is the oldest member of the Hello! Project Kids (after the graduation of Umeda Erika in 2009). *Of all the groups leaders in Hello! Project, she is the only one called as the Captain of a group. *Was previously noted as the shortest member of Berryz Koubou, and usually mentioned that fact when introducing herself. As of May 2006, she is now 2cm taller than Tsugunaga Momoko. *In Berryz Koubou's latest DVD magazine, Shimizu has claimed she wants to go to all of the members of Berryz Koubou's houses. *Is considered to be one of the best dancers in all of Hello! Project, often being associated with her seniors in sub-groups that mainly focus on dance. *Is close to everyone within Berryz Koubou, especially Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi. *She is also good friends with Yaguchi Mari, Yajima Maimi, and Umeda Erika. She still calls Yaguchi her "big sister" occasionally and looks up to her as a role model. *Was close to Murakami Megumi, particularly during their time together in ZYX. *Her name is a combination between the initial of her Grandmother’s name "Sa" and the initial of her Dad's name "Ki". *Her audition song was Te wo Nigitte Arukitai but she sang Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan during the preliminaries. *She has a dog named Kurumi. *During the trip to Hawaii, she shared room with Tokunaga Chinami. *She forms the "Nonbiri Trio" with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina, which can be translated as "carefree trio"; because they're always left over when they're putting on makeup and their outfits and stuff. On the other hand, Sudou Maasa and Tsugunaga Momoko are the fastests. *In her 3rd Solo Event, Captain tested the FC members with a short questionnaire of 10 questions. *They also called her Cappuchino because it's a pun for "captain" (in japanese is kyaputen while Cappuchino is kyapuchi-no) *Tokunaga Chinami said that Captain was messy in the hotel in Hawaii. *Shimizu was one of the winner in the CM competition of the "Hello! Project DVD magazine vol. 15". *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Mathematics and her favorite food is grilled meat. *In Yorosen, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Yakiniku. *She is growing her hair out. *After Niigaki Risa's graduation, Shimizu will become the leader of Hello! Project. Honorary Titles External links * Berryz Kobo: Official Hello! Project profile * Shimizu Saki Serend Blog * Official Shimizu Saki Blog Category:Berryz Kobo Category:ZYX Category:High-King Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Mix Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1991 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood type O Category:Unit leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:H.P. All Stars Category:November Births